


How to stay warm in winter

by Lady_hakunamatata



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, POV Ronan, Smut, i am not yet the master of smut but i tried, maybe there will be a sequel idk, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_hakunamatata/pseuds/Lady_hakunamatata
Summary: Snow makes Adam happy. A happy Adam makes Ronan happy- in more ways than one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be some winter fluff, but even though it turned out to be way different than I originally had planned, I'm still happy with what I got.

Ronan let out a groan as he untangled himself from a still sleeping Adam and rolled away to get up. Eyes still clouded by the last traces of sleep, he rubbed a hand across his face and finally got on his way down to the kitchen, not bothering to put on any more clothes than his pajama pants and a tank top (if that happened to be Adam’s favorite, it was merely a coincidence). 

As Ronan was fixing breakfast, the door to the backyard swung open and a heavily-layered Matthew rushed in, hunched over, arms wrapped around his middle, the hood of his jacket sprinkled with snowflakes. Ronan extended a mug of hot chocolate in his direction with a nod.  
“It’s snowing,” Matthew breathed, helpfully, as if his appearance wasn’t enough of an indicator. He put the mug down and took a seat at the breakfast table, rubbing his hands together. It amused Ronan to think that Matthew could have used the mug of hot chocolate to warm his hands faster, but he said nothing. Matthew took a sip from the mug then. “Started around four, still going.”  
“You were out with the animals?” Ronan couldn’t think of any other reason why Matthew could have been outside in this weather, especially so early, since he was usually the last one up. Behind his mug, in the middle of a long sip, Matthew nodded slightly, enough for Ronan to notice without it messing up the drinking.  
Ronan turned around and pulled open the curtain, the image greeting him like a cheesy Christmas card: a heavy cloak of white covering everything the eyes could reach, small cotton-like flakes slow-dancing their way down from the sky to join the mantle. A wicked smile spread on Ronan’s lips at the thought of what this meant. Maybe waking Adam a little early wouldn’t turn out to be so bad after all. 

It was no secret to anyone who really knew him that Adam loved snow. Ronan could sit at the side and watch Adam play in the snow for hours, if Adam didn’t enjoy getting Ronan involved as well; and Ronan really didn’t need much convincing: he loved Adam, and he loved a happy Adam even more. There was nothing Ronan wouldn’t do to keep a smile on Adam’s gorgeous face, a smile that to Ronan was worth more than any fortune he could ever have. Ronan would stoically face Adam’s complains for being woken, just so he could later be rewarded by the happiness of seeing him play carefree in the snow, just enjoying the little things life has to offer. Adam deserved that and so much more. 

Once breakfast was done, Ronan carried everything to their bedroom upstairs, but had to come to a halt at the door, where Opal was standing, arms crossed, a comically serious expression on her face. She lifted a hand in front of Ronan to emphasize her intentions.  
“Adam is sleeping,” she said, quietly, her tone firm, with an edge of warning. Ronan shook his head and tried not to laugh.  
“I know he is,” he huffed. “I’m bringing him breakfast. Move, brat, or I’ll have to have a serious talk with him about how he’s spoiling you.”  
Balancing the tray on one hand, he was about to go around her to open the door anyways, when suddenly he was faced with a glorious case of bed-hair and tired eyes. Adam was up after all.  
Adam, much less interested in modesty than Ronan, was standing at the doorframe wearing just his boxers and a hoodie, a sight that almost brought Ronan to his knees. Sometimes it came as a surprise to him how the mere sight of Adam could leave him breathless- but he was only human, after all. On the other hand, he hoped that feeling never faded.  
Adam leaned to drop a kiss on the top of Opal’s head, earning a pleased smile from her that melted Ronan’s heart. After appeasing Opal’s mood, it was Ronan’s turn: Adam took the tray out of his hands and handed it to the girl, who obediently carried it into the room; once that was taken care of, Ronan could encircle Adam’s waist with his arms, bringing their bodies closer. Adam’s arms around Ronan’s neck; Ronan leaned in and captured Adam’s lips with his, hands rubbing on Adam’s back, slowly running down to rest on Adam’s ass. The kiss was prematurely cut by Adam, who looked somehow flustered. “Opal…” he trailed off, not taking his eyes off Ronan. As if Ronan could forget the girl was there. It was one of the most curious things about Adam: he rarely had a problem making out with Ronan anywhere, no matter who was present, but as soon as Opal entered the picture, he was determined to keep things as innocent as possible. That notion clashed with the image of Adam in his underwear, though, which Ronan happily noted, just so they were both suffering.  
Adam looked down then, as if he was only then realizing that he wasn’t wearing pants. “I was too sleepy,” he shrugged. As if to emphasize his statement, a yawn followed. “I guess I forgot.” Adam was obviously trying to make light of it, but Ronan knew that the possibility of upsetting Opal bothered him more than he’d ever let on. Adam’s devotion to the child was just one amongst the seemingly endless list of reasons why Ronan loved him.  
“Whatever,” Ronan said, as nonchalantly as he could, to comfort Adam without making it too obvious that he was trying to comfort him. “Let’s go have breakfast, then we can go outside to play with the snow.”  
“I didn’t notice it was snowing,” Adam said, his eyes suddenly brightened. He followed Ronan into the room where they had breakfast on the bed, while looking out the window at the white-covered barns. Strangely, the trees under that cloak of snow seemed to be more alive, the scene so beautiful that it didn’t feel like the dead season it was supposed to be.  
As soon as he was finished, Adam crawled across the bed to where Ronan was sitting and planted a kiss on his cheek, the stubble tickling Ronan’s skin. Or maybe it was just the effect of Adam’s touch. “Thank you, darlin’.” Then, he was gone to start the day. When he was done thanking God for the gift that was his life, Ronan followed. 

Heavily protected against the weather, phone in his hand, Ronan went outside to meet Adam and Matthew who had already started the fun without him. Adam was on his knees building a snowman, and Matthew had thrown himself on his back, and was leaving snow angels in a circle around the area where Adam was working. Alerted of Ronan’s approach, Matthew sat up and beamed at him. Ronan squeezed his shoulder on his way towards Adam, and Matthew patted his hand.  
It had stopped snowing. However, the dim morning light indicated that it would take a while for the snow to melt; probably somewhere around the afternoon, Ronan ventured.  
Standing halfway between Adam and Matthew, Ronan snatched his phone from his pocket and snapped a quick series of pictures of the scene before him: Adam framed by a semicircle of trees, his face illuminated by the morning sun, the shadows of his fine lashes adorning his cheekbones. Ronan felt like he was having the privilege of an apparition of a saint. For a few minutes, he chose to stand there watching Adam enjoy himself in the snow. The snowman was quickly finished, and Adam was kneeling in front of it, gleefully admiring his work, his eyes shining with delight worthy of a child, something so pure that pierced into Ronan’s soul.  
Ronan hesitated for a moment, then put his phone back into his pocket and hurried to Adam’s side. No picture would be able to capture the entire range of sensations Ronan would want it to show. 

Once by Adam’s side, Ronan made a small snowball and pressed it to Adam’s back. Adam shuddered, more surprised than anything, breaking the illusion, looking up at a grinning Ronan. Showing not an ounce of mercy, Adam grabbed Ronan by the wrists and in no time Ronan found himself flat on his back, Adam straddling him, looking down with a half smile that promised trouble, the kind of trouble Ronan liked best. A quick scan of their surroundings had Ronan find Matthew gently pushing Opal towards the back of the house. Ronan was so grateful for his brother’s perfect understanding; Matthew, bless his heart, could read into any situation without Ronan having so much as to look at him sometimes.  
“Don’t bid unless you’re willing to pay, Parrish,” Ronan smirked, rolling his hips slightly, the friction of the movement managing only to deepen his already increasing arousal. When the position was just right, he was more than glad to realize that he wasn’t the only one affected by the current situation. It took all his might for Ronan not to switch their positions and take Adam right there, cold be damned.  
“Who says I’m not willing?” Adam slid a hand between the space where their bodies were touching and slowly, with a barely-there touch, he rubbed his hand over Ronan’s crotch, making Ronan groan louder than he would have liked. Adam’s smile grew wider and Ronan let out a grunt of frustration as Adam suddenly withdrew his hand and pushed himself up, stretching his hand to help Ronan to his feet. “Let’s go inside.” 

Ronan was going to die. Fuck, he was probably already dead because the whole scenario was starting to feel a lot like what he imagined heaven would be like.  
Adjusting himself quickly, Ronan followed Adam inside, where they let themselves fall on the blankets that were spread before the fire. Lying side by side, Ronan took one of Adam’s hands and pressed its palm to his lips while Adam fumbled with his free hand to pull one of the blankets over their bodies so they could be somehow less exposed.  
Once they were covered, they turned so they were facing each other, Adam’s hand on Ronan’s hip to pull them closer and press their lips together. The urgency in Adam’s kiss startled Ronan, but he melted right into it, parting his lips to let Adam in, let his mouth explore and claim his.  
Ronan’s hands cradled Adam’s head as Adam shifted so he was once again lying on top of Ronan, the covers still bundled around them, hiding them from view. 

Adam’s hands, ever so skilful, took care of Ronan’s lower layers, until his hardness was exposed. When one of those hands wrapped gently around him, Ronan broke the kiss with a gasp, his head falling back, he threw one hand over his eyes, although he knew it would have been smarter to press it over his mouth to muffle the noise he was bound to make. Adam was trying to kill him, and Ronan would gladly accept his destiny.  
While his hand’s were working on Ronan’s cock, Adam’s mouth was leaving feather-like kisses all over Ronan’s chest, slowly making his way down his stomach, making Ronan squirm in anticipation. With the last ounce of conscious thought he could muster, Ronan gripped the edge of the covers that threatened to slide off Adam’s moving form, and drew them all the way over his head, an excuse to occupy his hands so he could resist the urge to touch Adam. Not yet, he told himself; for now he would let Adam do as he pleased. It wasn’t like Ronan wasn’t getting pleasure of his own, anyway, with the way Adam was worshipping his body.  
When Adam sat back on his heels, a wave of excitement washed over Ronan again. Soon, Adam’s mouth replaced his hands, lips pressing tentative kisses on the tip at first, then wrapping sensuously around the head, slowly swallowing more and more. Ronan’s breath was coming in a ragged mess by now, and Adam was barely starting to work his mouth on him. He wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to last. 

“Dammit, Parrish,” he moaned, and he felt the stretch of Adam’s lips as he smiled, his mouth still around Ronan’s cock, the tip of his nose almost touching Ronan’s lower abdomen. Adam’s hands were resting on Ronan’s thighs, and Ronan had to resist the urge to cover those hands with his own, lest he fucked up their shelter by screwing the position of the covers. “Fuck. God. Fuck. Fuck me,” he breathed with the last of his efforts. He was teetering on the edge of a precipice, desperate to leap into the freefall.  
Ronan was vaguely aware of his phone alerting him of an incoming text, but was unable to bring himself to care, what with the way his body was trembling uncontrollably as he spent himself inside Adam’s mouth. 

It was only when Adam sat back on his heels that Ronan let go of the covers, to join their hands with his own trembling ones and pull Adam down on top of him, arms resting around Adam’s waist.  
The look on Adam’s face was of satisfied wonder and something else, something that Ronan couldn’t quite identify.   
It was Adam who spoke first, laughter in his voice “Man, you were so far gone,” he sighed, teasingly pressing his finger to Ronan’s cheek. Ronan loved how playful Adam was in bed. It felt as if he was seeing Adam bare of more than his clothes. He loved to see Adam feel so relaxed and free. “I didn’t know I could do that to you.”  
“I wasn’t,” Ronan rolled his eyes.  
“You totally were, though,” Adam pressed. “You were talking incoherently. I heard.” He nodded for emphasis, and it reminded Ronan of the way Opal was sometimes, when she was arguing with him.  
“Don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about”.  
“You said ‘fuck me’” Adam’s eyes were alive with mischief, and Ronan was sure it was because Adam felt he’d caught Ronan in a trap. But trust Ronan to be able to continuously surprise his boyfriend by taking all the unexpected turns.  
“Yeah,” Ronan shrugged nonchalantly. “So?”  
Ronan could see in his face the exact moment realization dawned on Adam. It was as if Ronan had won more than he’d expected.  
“You meant it.”  
It didn’t sound like a question, because both knew it wasn’t. Ronan nodded wordlessly.  
“You sure?”  
Adam’s voice was flooded with a mix of more emotions than Ronan thought he could identify.  
He pressed a hand on Adam’s cheek, looking straight into his eyes while trying to bring his breathing completely back to normal. “If you’re up for it, so am I.”  
Adam’s lips parted, but whatever he was going to reply got lost when Ronan’s text alert sounded again.  
“Shit!” Ronan swore loudly and picked his phone to find two messages from Matthew. He read them quickly before typing a short reply, and then he tossed the phone aside to shift his attention back to Adam. “We better get the fuck out of here. Matthew and Opal are coming back.”  
Adam nodded. Ronan pulled him in for one quick kiss before Adam pulled back again, helping a wobbly-legged Ronan up. Ronan cursed, inwardly this time; he really wished he'd had a bit longer to come down completely from the high Adam had sent him to. His whole body unwilling to fully cooperate with his brain's instructions, like the connection between both had snapped. When he and Adam were somehow steady on their way to their room, Ronan texted Matthew again. At least they would have a little time without being bothered. It was best to make it count.

**Author's Note:**

> If I have to be honest, I wrote this to cheer myself up after hearing the news about Carrie Fisher's death. To some extent, at least, it worked. I hope it will make readers happy as well.  
> Thank you for yor time!  
> As usual, comments are deeply appreciated. As in, please. Do comment.


End file.
